


Fascinating

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Hospital Sex, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt came in for a Modern AU where Wash and Emily have a child from a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarinalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinalina/gifts).



_Fascinating_. She had this way about her that when he told her she made his heart race and his knees weak, she offered to give him a check up.

"That's not normal. Do you have any history of heart problem or muscle weakness?" He would always smile when she took things too literally, figuring it was her way.

She would always notice the little things. The way he looked at her when he didn't think she knew he was looking. She noticed how his hips swayed just a bit when he talked to her, getting more comfortable. It was his indication he wanted to stay and talk for a bit longer. She couldn't help but notice the curl of a grin when she got excited or the casual laugh like they had known each other forever.

They had met at the hospital of all places. Tucker was needing to stay overnight for observation after a bar fight turned nastier than it would have if he had just back away. It was the final insult that sent him flying at the guy, knocking his head back and leaving a gash that needed stitches. Wash left Tucker’s hospital room to go grab a cup of coffee, nearly running into the doctor that was leaving the room as well. He pulled back the cup of coffee just in time to keep from spilling on her, though he was not as lucky. He was pleased that the hoodie absorbed most of it, only splashing a little onto his shirt.

“So much for staying dry. I’ll watch where I’m going next time.” Wash bowed away, heading back into the counter where the coffee pots were kept, grabbing some napkins.

“No no. My fault. I should have been watching too. Here, let me help.” She grabbed a small towel from the cabinet, her hands working over his chest before he could bring the napkins back. She looked up, tucking her hair back, the black locks having escaped her loose ponytail. “Though, I’ll spill coffee on you anyday. Goodness, you’re in peak physical condition.”

“I… well, thank you. Not everyday that the woman feeling you up tell you that.” The blush showed through, his cheeks a pale pink at the compliment.

“Not everyday that I run into someone as interesting as you.” She runs her hands over him, tugging at the hoodie to take it off. “I could even run this through the dryer we have in the laundry room on this floor. Do you plan to be staying a while?” She doesn’t wait for his response, thinking nothing of taking the hoodie off of him. Her fingers contrasted with his pale skin, darker digits running over the scars that had been hidden by the sleeves. “Even more interesting the more you bare. What would I find if you took your shirt off?” She winks at him, taking the hoodie in her hands and walking to the laundry room, leaving the door open as he trailed after her, coffee forgotten.

“P-probably nothing as interesting as you think,” he stammered at first, staying in the doorway of the laundry room. She smirked at him.

“I doubt that. What do you do for work?” She headed over to the counter by the door, waving for him to come in for a few minutes while the hoodie dried, having run some water through the coffee.

“Just got hired at the local precinct.”

“You look a little old to be a rookie.” She grinned at him, watching the door swing shut. “Too many interesting scars too. So hard to meet interesting people at a hospital all day. Not nearly enough of them are this cute either.”

“Previously military. You don’t ever make it out without a few scars.” He looked away, running his fingers through his hair, still blushing from the attention. What stopped him most about her wasn’t the attitude or how she explained while they were talking that it was so difficult to meet people in her profession, but the heat of her lips on his as she pulled him close. He stood there for a moment, surprised that this is where this was heading, or at least this was where he thought it was heading. When she kissed him again in his stunned silence, hands on either side of his cheeks, he was snapped back to reality when her body pressed to his, her legs on either side of his hips, the counter making her tall enough. She worked her hands up his shirt, pressing against his stomach when she pulled away.

“Damn, a good kisser too.” He took the hint, kissing her again and pushing the coat off her shoulders. She worked the shirt over his head, tracing the scars on his chest and stomach, running her fingers over his back, pulling him close. “Do you want to do this?” she whispered, kissing along his neck. Her hands fumbled with the button of his pants before waiting for a reply, pressing against the front.

“With that kind of argument, how can I say no?” he replied with a groan, pushing her away to help shimmy off her pants. “I don’t have a condom though.”

“Don’t care. On the pill. Unless you have something.” He shook his head, kissing at her neck. She hissed at how cold the counter was beneath her thighs, knees on either side of his hips. He worked his fingers into her. He pushed them in slowly and she gasped, having not remembered the last time she had been with someone. His fingers were rough, but the touch was gentle. His free hand pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, withdrawing his fingers as soon as she started to melt at his touch. He rubbed himself against the outside of her folds, slowly pushing in. Her legs pulled him in closer as she leaned back against the wall as he steadily thrusted into her. She hadn’t gone into work today with the intent of sleeping with some handsome stranger, but she wasn’t about to complain as he seemed to touch her in ways she had been craving for months. She pulled at his hips, rewarded with a sharper thrust. She buried her face into his neck, pleased to hear his groans as he moved inside her.

She lost track of time the longer they were in the room. She bit her lip to keep her moans quieted, in case anyone chose to walk by. His thumb found her clit as his thrusts quickened in pace, lips on the tender skin of her neck. The roughness of his thumb pushed her into a shuddering mess as he thrusted into her, tightening around him and causing him to spill into her. He pulled back with a slightly panicked expression.

“Oops,” he muttered as he pulled out, looking sorry for himself. She pulled him in for a kiss, shaking her head when she pulled away.

“Oops? That was delightful,” she panted, trailing her lips against his neck.

“No, I mean for making a mess.” He pointed to the floor. The small splattering of semen was barely noticeable on the tile from where it had dripped out of her when he withdrew. He tucked himself back into his pants, helping her down from the counter. He looked a little worried. “Did you enjoy that?”

“You have no idea sweetie.” She cleaned herself up, wiping away what was left of his semen and pulling on her scrubs. She switched out the lab coat, moving her name tag to the new one.

“Doctor Grey?” His question hung in the air as the time went off for the dryer. She fished out his hoodie, tossing it to him and grinning.

“That would be me, sweetie.” She rocked up on her toes to kiss him again, leading him out of the laundry room, a fire burning in those deep brown eyes when she smiled at him. “Your friend is probably wondering where you went.”

“Maybe.” He smiled at her. He brushed his hair back again, completely surprised with himself.

“Em! We need you!” A nurse flagged her over.

“That’s my cue! See you around, cutie.” She disappeared into another room down the hall, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Wash headed back to Tucker’s room, coffee forgotten. He tossed his hoodie onto the chair, staring out the window of the room.

“Dude, did you get slapped or something? You look like you just got stunned by something.” Tucker grinned at him despite his predicament, wincing when his laughter made his head hurt.

“No, I just met the most amazing woman.” He refused to look his friend in the eye.

“Did you fuck her?” Tucker asked jokingly, wincing again at his own joke made him laugh.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I said yes.”

“Dude, nice. What’s her name?” Tucker tried to meet his eyes.

“Doctor M. Grey. Didn’t catch her first name.” Wash blushed when he finally looked at him.

“You bagged a doctor! Awesome. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

_Yeah, neither did I._

 

\---

 

Wash expected to see her again when he checked Tucker out. He didn’t want to be disappointed, but part of him was. He expected to see her again when he got shot on the job, hoping that his shoulder could be the first thing she patched up. Time passed and his hopes faded with each day that he didn’t see her. He felt like looking her up was a mistake, but every doctor that went by M. Grey wasn’t her. The short woman with the jet black hair was no where to be found. Her infectious grin still lingered in his mind. The world seemed darker without her, despite only knowing her that short time.

“You’ll find a different woman. Too bad you only saw her the one time.” Tuckers words hung heavy in his mind, annoyed with how true they were. Wash headed out of town that weekend, wanting to get away from the city that he couldn’t find her in. He headed to the grocery store, picking up provisions for a guys’ night in with a few friends. He had been in charge of chips, grabbing several bags and heading to the check out line.

“Hey, I remember you.” The cheerful chirp snapped him out of his day dream. In front of him was the doctor he had met nearly a year and a half before. The same one that disappeared just as quickly as she came in. He looked down at her, a small child balanced on her hip. _Couldn’t be her._

“Doctor Grey?” he asked tentatively, staring between her and the small child that looked like her, save the bright blue eyes.

“You remembered. It’s been a while. What have you been up to?” She was as bright and cheerful as the night he met her.

“Not a whole lot. Where did you go? You just vanished… we could have…” He trailed off, still looking over at the baby, then to the tall, black man who slid up next to her. He reached for the baby, the small one cooing. “I didn’t know you had a child.”

“Well, there wasn’t a lot of small talk the last time we saw each other, and technically, it’s more ‘we’ have a child.” She smiled up at him.

Wash blinked and looked at the man holding the little girl, the bright blue eyes making more sense now.

“Is this the asshole that got you pregnant and left you?” he asked, “unfortunate.”

“Hey, Lucas, it wasn’t like that and you know it.”

Wash shifted nervously. The baby was his and without him in the picture, she had found someone else. She was still being cheerful about the whole ordeal though, which confused him further.

“Well, I can see that you don’t need me around. He’s got a handle on everything.” Wash started to back away, looking over for another check out line at this point to get away from the fact that he was invading her life. She caught his hand as he turned, stopping him.

“Sweetie, we aren’t together. He’s my friend. Not long after we slept together, I got transferred. I also learned my birth control wasn’t 100 percent. I didn’t know your name, so there was no way to track you down.” She gives him a warm smile. “However, if you want, we could get to know each other. You could also be there for Lily.” She motioned over to the giggling baby who was busy playing with Lucas’ dreads. He relaxed some at her words, turning back to her.

“Is that her name? It’s beautiful.” He stared in awe at the little girl, eager to get to know her, as well as the woman in front of him.

“So how about dinner tomorrow night?”

“Dinner sounds wonderful. By the way, my name is David.”

“Fascinating,” she replied with a grin.


End file.
